


Orange Crepes

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bistro, Dessert, F/M, Ingredients, Sora cooking for Kairi, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora makes Kairi a dessert with the help of Little Chef inside the Bistro. Short Sora x Kairi piece inspired from watching Ratatouille.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Orange Crepes

"Think she'll like it?" Sora asked, staring down at the dessert on the kitchen counter. The small rat looked up at him, smiling a little and nodding his head.

"Thanks, Little Chef. Better bring it to her before it gets cold."

The brunette picked up the plate along with a fork before heading out of the kitchen's double doors. He made his way past the indoor tables, some occupied and others empty until he reached the front door. Out on the patio, he spotted her almost immediately. He'd know that red hair and those sparkling blue eyes anywhere. He strolled over, smiling each step of the way until he got to the table. He gently placed his creation on the table, alerting Kairi to his presence. 

"Sora. There you are."

Her smile was enough to jump start his heartbeat, which quickened the second she locked eyes with him. 

"Sorry it took so long. I had to get some of the ingredients from other worlds..." Sora admitted sheepishly.

"Oh... so that's where you went." Kairi giggled. 

"Yeah... had to go to the 100 Acre Wood for the honey... and the Caribbean for the oranges..."  
  
"Wow. Sounds like you put a lot of work into this."

Sora sat down across from her. "Yeah... well hopefully it shows." 

Kairi smiled, picking up the fork in front of her and using the side of the utensil to cut a piece of crepe off for herself. She also put the teeth of her fork into a slice of orange before bringing it to her lips. As she chewed, Sora looked on anxiously. Kairi swallowed, her eyes seeming to shimmer with a joy that only delicious food could bring. 

"It's delicious!" Kairi cooed. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, clasping his chest as his heartbeat began to ease its tempo. 

"... I'm glad." 

"Soo... are you going to tell me what this yummy creation is?" 

Sora laughed. "Oh... sure. It's a crepe. Just a fancy word for a French pancake. There's honey drizzled over it and orange slices. And of course what is any dessert without ice cream."

Kairi proceeded to take another bite, this time with some of the vanilla bean ice cream nestled between the pancake and the orange slices. As she chewed, Sora couldn't help but think how cute she looked. She seemed to make anything look cute. 

"Sora? Earth to Sora?" Her soft voice broke him from his thoughts. He shook his head, blinking to come back to reality. 

"Yeah?" 

"I said do you want some?" Kairi said, pushing the plate toward him.

"O-Oh... sure..." Sora scratched the back of his head like he always did when he got flustered. He grabbed the fork and proceeded to put a little bit of everything on his fork before bringing it up to his mouth to eat it. As he chewed, his eyes held the same glimmer Kairi's did. Kairi hadn't said it was delicious to spare his feelings... it really was yummy. 

"Soo good..." Sora breathlessly said as he put the fork back down on the plate.

"Right? You did such a good job." Kairi's tone was sweet and genuine. 

"Thanks, Kairi... that means a lot." And he truly meant it. Hearing her say it, and seeing her enjoy something he prepared made his day. It would probably make his week to be honest. 

"No... thank you, silly." She grinned. She stood up, digging into her pockets for something.

"Watcha looking for?" Sora asked curiously.

"Some munny to pay for it."

Sora stood as well, and walked over to her, grabbing her hands with his so she would stop looking.

"No need. This one's on me."

"You sure?"

Sora nodded. "Course."

Kairi smiled. "Well... I'd like to thank you somehow."

Sora kept his eyes on hers, but didn't have anything to say in return. She seemed to be in thought as she gazed back at him.

"Mmm... close your eyes for a second?"

Sora looked confused. Kairi shook her head, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Sora nodded his head, closing his eyes as she had instructed. Kairi stood on her toes just a little, her own eyes closing just before she closed the gap between their faces. Sora tensed against her initially, his arms staying at his sides, and his lips non responsive. But just as she was going to pull away, his arms encircled her waist, and his lips were pressing into hers softly. Kairi pulled him closer in response, deepening their kiss. When Sora pulled back, he was breathless, blushing, and his eyes were glued to the cobblestone street beneath his sneakers.

"Kairi... that was..."

Kairi giggled, prompting him to look back up at her.

"My thank you to you."

Sora couldn't help but smile. 

"You're welcome, Kairi..." 

He was truly in bliss, still processing that the girl of his dreams had kissed him for real. 

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" 

"Can we take this dessert to go? They do black and white movies in the alley nearby. Thought we could check it out."

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Sure. B-Be right back."

As he picked up the plate and fork and disappeared into the restaurant, Kairi lovingly placed her fingers on her lips, which still felt warm and tasted of oranges. 

_Orange crepes, huh? Wonder how I can top that._


End file.
